


Not in The Plan

by TuppingLiberty



Series: I've Got Your Back - Zimbits A/B/O verse [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha!Bitty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega!Jack, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Bitty and Jack have a plan for bonding. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan.Day 14 of Kinktober: Role Reversal





	Not in The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since the common thing is Alpha!Jack and Omega!Bitty, this would work for role reversal. And someone asked on the last fic in this series for their bonding/marking scene, so here we go!

They’d talked long and hard about bonding. It definitely wasn’t something Bitty and Jack went into hastily, or a decision made easily. 

There were social ramifications - Bitty knew there were blogs that had  _ already _ expressed disappointment that Jack, a champion for the Omega Rights Movement, had a boyfriend. For every tumblr user obsessed with Bitty and Jack’s relationship, there was another decrying Jack having any Alpha at all, even one like Bitty (Sometimes Bitty had to just… turn Tumblr off, for a bit). Bitty bonding Jack, marking him? Yeah, that was going to have repercussions in the community. Bitty also hated that he had to think like that sometimes. Life wasn’t simple. 

There were biological ramifications. Bonding would trigger a heat in Jack and a rut in Bitty, as well as a higher chance of Jack getting pregnant. They’d have to be doubly, triply careful. The Falconers were in cup contention this year, so they’d have to time everything perfectly. 

They were fairly sure they were going to time it with Jack’s July heat next year. It made the most sense, schedule-wise. It gave them time to figure out the press releases. They’d made the decision, Bitty had put a note on their shared calendar, and then that was that. Moving on. 

And then, as Bitty’s MeeMaw would say, man plans, God laughs, and Bitty wasn’t really going to Church anymore, unless he was visiting home, but he was fairly sure God laughed quite a bit. 

The problem was, Jack got sick. Hormone-sick. It wasn’t deadly or anything, but it was keeping him from playing his best, keeping him from practice. 

And maybe man plans, but they’d certainly planned for something a little more romantic than Jack’s Omega specialist telling them Jack needed a bond to regulate his hormones, since he couldn’t use suppressants. A little too clinical, coming from a white coat. Bitty just took Jack’s hand in his, smoothing over the knobs of his knuckles, soothing with his touch, and nodded.  _ Of course, doctor. We’ll make an appointment for more tests after we’ve, um- _ And then Bitty’s voice failed him as he blushed red to the roots of his blonde hair. 

Jack didn’t exactly take it well, driving them back to the apartment in a stony silence. Changing immediately into workout gear and heading to the apartment gym. Bitty headed straight to the kitchen, and two hours later, they had a myriad of baked goods. Jack came in, dripping sweat still, looking at the display of pies and cookies and a tart before him, then back up at Bitty’s face, and finally collapsed on one of the kitchen bar stools. 

“I hate my body,” he said into the silence, and Bitty immediately came around to hug him, despite the sweat - Jack actually smelled perfect to Bitty anyway, all musky and appealing. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Bitty did his best to cover that body with his own from behind, burying his face in Jack’s wet hair and placing kisses there. “I’m sorry.” 

Jack let himself be held, which Bitty was grateful for. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” 

Bitty hummed in agreement, rocking Jack. 

“I wanted - I  _ needed _ The Plan.” The way Jack said it, Bitty could hear the capitals. 

“Did you text Dr. Angela yet?” Bitty asked quietly. 

“Yeah. She hasn’t responded yet, so I’m sure she’s in afternoon appointments.” 

“And you know she’ll get back to you as soon as she can, so you guys can talk.” 

“Yeah.” The gentle reminder of routine seemed to soothe Jack a little more. “Yeah, and that’ll be good. I can do that.” 

“Of course you can, Jack. You’re so strong.” Bitty saw Jack’s lips curve up just a little. “What? Laying it on too thick?”

“No, it’s okay.” Jack turned his head to find the closest piece of Bitty to kiss, which ended up being his arm. 

“Can I get you a protein shake?” 

Jack sighed, then stood, making his way over to the fridge and getting it for himself. Bitty didn’t mind. Jack needed the control right now. He watched Jack take a drink, then look back at him. “Want to watch something?”

_ Want to watch something _ was Jack-code for  _ want to cuddle up on the couch under my weighted blanket and zone out for a little while together? _ Bitty nodded. 

Jack pulled off his sweat-soaked tank and tossed it into the direction of the laundry room before taking Bitty’s hand and heading to the couch. 

Later, after they’d made it most of the way through a documentary about the Spanish Flu Epidemic of 1918, Jack hit pause and turned to look at Bitty. He was covered up to the neck in his blanket, one Bitty found from a lovely user on Etsy and had, at this point, thoroughly scented. 

“I’ll have to miss a week of games.”

“Maybe two,” Bitty pointed out, wanting to make sure Jack kept his expectations realistic. “And it might take a bit for everything to stabilize. It’s not a magic pill that’ll work right away.” 

“Right.” 

“I know missing games right now-”

“It’s not just the games, Bits,” Jack bit out, then looked immediately apologetic. “It’s not just the games,” he said more quietly. “It’s that- we already put it off because of hockey. I don’t like the idea that it’s dictating our lives any more than my hormones do. It should- it should just be about love, and commitment, and instead I made it- made it all about timing it correctly and- and I’m sorry.” 

Bitty could see Jack’s hands twisting together under the blanket, and he reached over to find them and calm them. “It’s still about love and commitment, Jack.” He pulled Jack’s hands out from the blanket to kiss them. “At least, on my end.” He winked. 

Jack pulled Bitty into his arms, the blanket falling away.  _ “Bits.” _

Bitty hugged Jack tightly, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. 

Gently, Jack guided Bitty’s face toward the juncture of his neck. “Do it.” 

Bitty’s head whipped up, and he met Jack’s eyes. “Are you sure? You need to talk to George, and I’m not sure if the mini-fridge is restocked after your last heat-” 

“And you just made enough pies to last us a whole heat,” Jack replied, a little smile on his face. 

“Not enough protein,” Bitty said automatically, then laughed when Jack grinned. 

They quieted, and Jack’s eyes were intense on his. “Do it, Bitty. Please.” 

It was the way Jack said please, and the way he tilted his chin just slightly away, opening himself to Bitty, that decided it for Bitty. He swept his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “Can we at least go to bed? It’s so much more comfortable than the couch.”

Jack grinned, pulling Bitty up into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. As he walked them there, he gazed adoringly down at Bitty. “I love you, Eric.” 

Bitty leaned up to kiss Jack’s cheek. “I love you.” 

As soon as Jack set him down, Bitty was sliding out of Jack’s grasp and double-checking the fridge and condom supplies. Good and good. He started pulling off his shirt and turned to see Jack shaking his head at him. “I’m trying to be spontaneous, you know,” Jack muttered. 

“I  _ know, _ sweet pea, but there’s spontaneous, and there’s stupid, and I know you know this, because you lived in the same Haus I did.” 

Jack laughed, pulling Bitty to him and helping him out of the rest of his clothes. They fell into bed laughing, and holding each other, and only Bitty brushed against Jack’s scent gland accidentally did they both sober up. Bitty found Jack’s hand and squeezed their fingers together. “Ready?”

Jack squeezed back. “I’m already yours. Ready to make it official, though.” 

Bitty melted. “I’m yours, too. I hope you know that.” 

“I do.” Jack laid back on the mattress and opened his arms, letting his legs fall open and his neck bared for Bitty. 

Bitty walked his fingers up Jack’s leg. “You are just one tall drink of water, mister.” 

Jack grinned, then choked on his laugh a little when Bitty’s questing fingers found their destination between Jack’s legs. He was already a little slick, but not quite ready enough, Bitty thought, and he followed his fingers with his lips. He wasn’t used to this, him taking the lead outside of Jack’s heat. Normally Jack would be directing and demanding, and now Bitty found himself a little lost, hoping he wouldn’t misstep. 

He also couldn’t ignore the fact that Jack smelled divine down here, and he set aside the performance anxiety in favor of spreading Jack’s legs farther apart and taking a long lick at the slick leaking from Jack’s hole. Above him, Jack moaned his encouragement. 

He brought Jack to orgasm once like that, with tongue and fingers, before he kneeled back again to slip the condom on. He positioned his cock, and was sliding inside, down to the hilt before he really knew it, Jack’s arms wrapping around him and welcoming him in. 

“Now,” Jack murmured. 

Bitty nosed over Jack’s neck, finding the bonding gland - now a little swollen, though nothing like it got during Jack’s heats - and mouthing over it. He set a steady rhythm below, feeling Jack’s legs wrap around his and pull him more tightly in. 

And then, without second-guessing himself anymore, Bitty followed an instinct as old as time itself, and sank his teeth into Jack’s skin, bursting the gland to release the sweet stream of hormones. 

The change in Jack was immediate. He moaned Bitty’s name loudly, clenching down around Bitty’s cock continuously like he was coming over and over again. From the look of his pupils, he probably was. 

It took Bitty maybe a minute longer to react, other than his knot popping at the feeling of Jack squeezing him, milking him. He’d read enough to know about instantaneous ruts in general, but it was nothing like this, nothing like the  _ feeling _ that seized him now, to make Jack his, to fill him up, breed him well so everyone would know. He latched onto the bond mark and thrust in, growling when his knot caught. 

Jack was  _ perfect _ beneath him, writhing, out of his mind just like Bitty, and he smelled  _ amazing _ and Bitty was never going to let him go ever again. They’d die together on this knot, but they’d die happy. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” he growled, spilling into the condom, filling Jack, wrapping him in his arms, covering as much of Jack as he could with his skin, his scent, his sweat. 

Jack was still twitching around him, still coming, a look of blissed-out peace on his face when Bitty had half a mind to check in. Every clench of Jack’s muscles made Bitty’s knot reinflate, and Bitty would never be entirely sure how long they stayed like that, setting each other off, riding the high of bonding to its sweet finale. Jack was stroking over his skin and praising him and he was doing the same back, their murmurs overlapping to make a happy little buzz between them. 

Eventually, Bitty’s knot deflated, but Jack held on, held him in, wrapped his legs around and wouldn’t let Bitty leave. 

Much, much later, they finally sent that text to George. Jack was all in favor of just taking a picture of his neck and calling it good, but Bitty managed to wrestle the phone from him (which, of course, led to another round of coming and knotting and coming and knotting and- yeah, they might not have actually gotten the text out to George until the next day) and managed to write a halfway decent text. 

And that was that. Moving on, Bitty thought, Jack's head nestled in his neck, their limbs wrapped around each other as they drifted into the dead sleep of the post-heat/rut. Moving on to the rest of their lives. Bitty sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm speed posting before choir, so apologies for hasty editing!
> 
> I'm animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
